Irony
by mu5icgravity
Summary: What happens when Sakura becomes someone nobody recognizes? Will she end up like Sasuke and destroy herself in the end? The ninjas are shocked to find out what Sakura is hiding but only one person can save her. SasSaku
1. Weak?

**HEY!! my first fanfic!! YEA!! I DIDN'T DIE! yea well my friend blacktpyro was bugging me all week about it so i just finished it today. lol xD i hope you guys enjoy it!! and review PLEASE!!! I REALLY NEED YOUR ADVICE! i need inspiration so if u guys have any ideas of how i should continue the story, im all ears. thanks so much! :D**

**disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto, but unfortunately I can't T_T don't remind me. **

* * *

**WEAK?**

_Yeah, even though everyone noticed  
They pretended not to  
I thought I should just put an end to everything_

_Ah, when you silently reached out  
In the pouring rain  
I knew that hand took courage_

_We head breathlessly  
Towards that endlessly distant tomorrow  
It feels like we've been living for so long  
But we still can't reach it_

_Hey, even if my heart  
Is filled with pain  
I wish I could still say that beautiful things are beautiful_

_~Life, Mika Nakashima (translated)_

* * *

_I stood at the edge of the river. The image that looked back at me was a stranger. I didn't know her. But I created her. And I didn't want to know her. Ironic. That's the way my life is. _

* * *

Sakura stared at the page of her book. _So if I transfer chakra there, I can do…THIS! _She slowly repeated the process she had just read about. After a few tries, she perfected the jutsu. She smirked. Good. Next one.

She had been reading her textbook on jutsus since last night. At 7:00 pm she went to the library to borrow some books for her ninjutsu training. It wasn't unusual to see Haruno Sakura walking out of the library with a tower of books taller than she was.

Whenever Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she always managed to turn every head. She was the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha, even more beautiful than her rival, Yamanaka Ino. Her hair was still short and shoulder-length but now she also had pink side-swept bangs on the left side of her face, giving her a young, teenager-ish look that all of the girls in the town envied. Her body, according to most of the male population in Konoha, was to DIE for. All of her curves were well developed and any guy was lucky to have her. Her facial features had grown a lot from since she was 12; they were delicate yet ferocious, innocent yet rebellious. She was known in the Fire Country as the Blossoming Beauty of Konoha. Even though Sakura was still seen as a weak kunoichi, she was smart and friendly enough to everyone. After Sasuke left, some of Sakura was lost too. Her eyes were now a dark green and the sparkle was gone from them. Now all she did was study, train, and train some more. Everyone, including Tsunade, could see that Sakura was slowly destroying herself. But nothing anyone said could change Sakura, not even Naruto. She never went on missions anymore. The most common place to find her was at the Konoha Hospital where she worked every day for fourteen hours.

But now, back to what's happening with Sakura.

It was now 8:46 in the morning. And she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. After reading through the whole night, Sakura was sure that she had memorized and perfected about 200 techniques. Maybe she could be the next Hatake Kakashi. But after a while Sakura felt her eyesight become blurry and sighed. Great. _This won't be the first time I pass out studying, _she thought before she collapsed onto the floor. But right before she completely blacked out, Sakura performed one final complicated seal and felt herself completely drain out. Then she gave herself up to the darkness.

**xxxxxx**

"SAKURA-CHAN!! ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Waking up to the sound of Naruto's voice was probably the worst thing that could happen to a person after they had just passed out. And Sakura knew this from experience. Many experiences.

"Naruto?" Sakura said weakly, eyes still shut tightly. She knew that her chakra level was still dangerously low because of her training the day before. She could barely feel her finger tips. Tsunade was going to give her hell for this.

"AHH!!! SAKURA-CHAN'S AWAKE!!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. Sakura cringed. _Great, now I'm going to need to repair my ears._

"Shut up Naruto. Don't. Scream. So. Loud. When. You. Are. Near. A. Patient," scolded Tsunade. This was also said slow enough so that someone with Naruto's brain size could understand. Sakura opened her eyes and met the disapproving look in her mentor's eyes. Oops.

"Sakura, please. This is the 45th time you've passed out while studying or training AND the 45th time Naruto broke down my office door trying to get you medical attention. You know, even if I am Hokage, it doesn't mean I get paid billions of dollars," Tsunade said in one breath. She was glaring at Sakura. All of a sudden, Sakura felt guilt build up inside of her. She knew that Tsunade was only trying to take care of her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. But she didn't know whether or not Tsunade really understood what she had gone through. Nor what she is going through. But Tsunade wasn't quite finished.

"Even if you are training, it doesn't seem like you're getting any stronger. What's wrong with you Sakura? Why aren't you improving if you're pushing yourself so much?" Ouch. Now that hurt.

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she just decided to say what she had said the past 45 times. "I'm very sorry Tsunade-shishou. It won't happen again." Talk about overused and cliché.

Tsunade looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel. Sakura thought,_ 5 4 3 2 1…_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SAKURA! EVEN THOUGH I AM 52 YEARS OLD THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M AS RETARDED AND SENILE AS THE PERVERTED FROG SAGE WHO CALLS HIMSELF JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed. Sakura was a bit scared and inched down under her covers a little. Naruto was already running and screaming out of the hospital room for his life. No one messed with Tsunade and got away in one piece. Of course, Sakura was an exception.

"Don't worry about me Tsunade-shishou," Sakura sighed. She'd lost count how many times she'd said that to her mentor. Oh well, it didn't really matter anymore.

Tsunade just glared at her stubborn pupil. "You can take a break from your hospital shift today," she said stiffly. Then she left the room with an angry humph. Sakura sweatdropped. It wasn't everyday you saw a 52 year old woman walk out of a room in a huff. A few minutes later, Naruto crawled into the room on all fours looking like he was scared shitless. Literally. Sakura forced a laugh because she knew it was a normal reaction, but it sounded fake, even to her own ears. Naruto's face fell too, indicating that he caught the false tone in his best friend's voice. It seemed as if Sakura had forgotten how to laugh.

Naruto had noticed the change in Sakura but hadn't done anything to stop it. He was the only one who knew what she was suffering and didn't want to take away her memories of Sasuke like Neji had suggested. Dumbass. Neji didn't wake up from his coma for 2 weeks. Courtesy of Sakura, of course. But gradually, Sakura stopped showing any emotions. Never cried, never smiled. And fake smiles didn't count.

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled. He grinned sheepishly at Sakura who was already sitting up on the hospital bed. Sakura just looked at him and said, "Let's go get ramen." Naruto could've kissed her for that. But he thought of his girlfriend and disappeared to dreamland. When Hinata had finally had the courage to tell Naruto her true feelings, Naruto had been shocked. He hadn't thought that the shy girl had had feelings for him. But after a few minutes of processing what Hinata had told him (while she was blushing like crazy but refusing to back down and be weak) he finally broke into a breathtaking grin and said, "OK Hinata! I like you a lot too and I'm willing to try going out with you. I really think that I can learn to love you Hinata-chan!" Hinata, of course fainted dead away at that.

**xxxxxx**

"YOSH! LET'S GO!" Naruto screamed. But then he got punched through the wall by the infamous Legendary Sucker.

**xxxxxx**

A while later Sakura found herself surrounded by everyone from her genin days in a ramen shop that Naruto had dragged her to. Even Iruka-sensei was there. She wondered briefly who was paying for all of the food. Definitely not her, that was for sure.

"OI Sakura!" Ino called to Sakura over the loud noise in the ramen shop. Sakura turned to her and nodded her head to her former best friend slightly. She actually had no idea why Ino was talking to her. They rarely talked. After Sasuke had left, Sakura had become an exact replica of him: an ice cube. She rarely communicated with anyone and just became a bit hermit-like. The only people she really confided too were Kakahis-sensei and Naruto.

Ino seemed to notice Sakura's aloofness and her smile faltered. But her eyes looked determined. She had to do something about Sakura. She couldn't take it when her former best friend walked by her and just…ignored her.

"What's up Sakura? We haven't talked in a while, huh?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Ino?" she asked flatly.

Ino gasped. This was DEFINITELY not the Sakura she used to know.

"What do you mean 'what do you want'? I can't ask my best friend what's up?" Ino asked fiercely.

"The last time I checked, you weren't my best friend. You were my **former **best friend." Sakura put an extra emphasis on the word 'former'. She still didn't trust Ino that much. Everything that Ino had done to her and everything that they had said to each other still hurt.

Ino was speechless. Sakura was right. They weren't best friends anymore. Just rivals. But Ino didn't want their relationship to be like that anymore. Losing Sakura had been tough.

"Please Sakura," Ino said. "I really don't want our relationship to be like this." Then Ino lost it.

"I really miss you, Sakura! I don't know why we split because of just one guy! I mean, he wasn't even worth it if you really think about it. And everything I said to you, I really didn't mean it." Ino said tearfully. She didn't know whether Sakura was still touchy about Sasuke. When she got no reaction from said girl, Ino continued.

"Please Sakura. Please give me another chance."

**xxxxxx**

Sakura walked over to a table and sat down between Naruto and Neji and ordered a miso ramen. She had just repaired her relationship with Ino and her heart felt much lighter. She hadn't really thought about Ino lately but sometimes just seeing her brought back a familiar feeling of pain and loss. Being with Ino again might actually help Sakura socialize more and return to her old self again.

"Sakura." Neji's deep voice reached her ears. She turned to him with a questioning look. Hyuuga Neji hardly ever spoke to her unless they were training together. What happened? Did he catch Hinata and Naruto doing SOMETHING ALREADY?!

But she didn't have very long to ponder those disturbing thoughts because she was greeted with a bunch of rice noodles stuffed into her mouth. She glared at the white eyed prodigy through narrowed slits as Neji smirked.

"You really need to eat something, Haruno."

"I ordered a miso ramen, in case you didn't hear. And since when did you care, Hyuuga?"

"Since the time you passed out while training with me and I had to carry you all the way to the hospital. It was TOO easy because someone weighed only 99 pounds. I need a challenge."

"Are you saying I should be fat?" Sakura glared. This conversation was probably going to make the top ten weirdest conversations she's ever had. Talking to THE Hyuuga Neji about her weight and fatness. Imagine that.

"Think what you want. I'm just saying that you should eat." Neji said. And proceeded to stuff another mouthful of rice noodles into Sakura's still full mouth.

"I can feed myself perfectly fine, now back off." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that? You even need people to carry you everywhere since you always freakin' pass out. Now eat or else." Neji countered with a small smirk on his face.

At this, Sakura got pissed. No one told her what to do. She stood up and started to leave but then she saw Neji smirking. _He. Pisses. Me. OFF, _inner Sakura screamed. She grabbed the nearest bowl of ramen from the table and dumped its contents onto Neji's head. The look on his face was priceless. Sakura would've died laughing if she weren't so pissed off and tired. So she stalked out of the restaurant with a dozens of pairs of eyes staring after her._ Woah…_, everyone thought.

Poor Neji. But that wasn't the worst part. The nearest bowl of ramen happened to be Naruto's eighth bowl. When Sakura took his bowl away from him, Naruto looked like he was about to cry. But now, he followed the trail of soup that Sakura had made when she was tossing the bowl, and followed it to Neji. Then… Naruto started eating the ramen off of Neji's head. Neji, whose left eye was already twitching after what Sakura did, started jumping off of his face when he noticed that one blond idiot was sitting on his shoulders **eating ramen off of his head. **

Neji drew in a deep breath….and exploded.

"**NARUTO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! GET OFF OF MY FUCKING HEAD NOW DAMMIT!" **

Everyone that had gathered at the ramen place had started backing out of the restaurant before the Hyuga prodigy exploded…as in REALLY exploded. Which meant that Naruto would have his chakra points sealed shut and his neck, stomach, and limbs punctured hundreds of times. That's how scary Hyuuga Neji could be.

"Hey Neji, I didn't know you used strawberry scented Herbal Essences shampoo."

The next second Naruto was flying out of a window and all the way across town, shrieking an opera while on the way.

**xxxxxx**

"Geez Neji. You didn't have to kick him all the way to Gaara. Gaara's just probably gonna kick him back to you," Tenten said to the steaming Neji.

**xxxxxx**

Sakura dozed under a sakura tree after the little incident at the ramen shop. She grinned a bit at the image of Neji's face. That was something she would never forget. She opened her eyes and sighed. It was Saturday and recently, there hadn't been any missions for her to go on. At least not for her. Sakura scowled at the memory of having Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino and everyone else leaving Konoha for an A-rank or B-rank mission. Everyone was already a jounin or Anbu, like Neji and Lee. She was the only one out of the rookie 9 who was still a chuunin. With the exception of Uchiha Sasuke of course.

Sakura thought of Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. It was amazing. His name or any thought of him didn't affect her anymore. She was absolutely positive that she had forgotten about her feelings for him and had moved on. Thinking of how she had acted around him when they were genin made her want to puke her guts out and feed them to pigs.

She opened her eyes and glared at a fluffy cloud at the sky. If the cloud could feel the intense of Sakura's glare, it would've started pouring ocean-full amounts of rain.

But then her gaze softened as a new thought entered her head. _I think it's time to let Konoha and the entire Fire Country know who Haruno Sakura is._


	2. Kasshagan

**ok…the good part!!! OMG SAKURA'S FIGHTING SASUKE!! OMG THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!! -_____- no, it's not. sakura can totally kick sasuke's ass any day. that's what he gets for being a complete jerk… **

**and I got a review about how old all they are so…now the Rookie 9 are around 15 and Neji, Tenten, and Lee are 16…same as the manga really, just different story xD its going MY way yeah… I mean, I 3 u kishimoto but…sakura is just kinda OUT THERE in the manga. . she doesn't even DO anything… **

**HAHA NOW SAKURA IS THE MAIN CHARACTER IN MY STORY AHAHAHA **

**SAKURA IS AWESOME AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO THINK SHE SUCKS: YOU ONLY THINK THAT BECAUSE SHE'S SO MUCH MORE AWESOMER THAN YOU! HA! lol, don't take that personally ******

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kasshagan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura woke up the next morning to a loud explosion. _What the fuck?_ What was going on? She glanced at her clock. _You have got to be kidding me. What would be exploding at 4 in the morning?_ She was fucking pissed off. Not only had she not gotten a good night's sleep but she also had a huge hangover from the 6 cans of beer she drank last night when she got back from her walk in the park. _Where the hell are my painkillers?_ She had momentarily forgotten about the explosion that had woken her up due to her temporary delirium. And now she had finally ended her hunt for painkillers but was interrupted before she could even take them by…guess who?

"SAKURA!" Naruto seemed to be everywhere nowadays. Sakura sighed then froze as another explosion cleared her head.

"Naruto, what's going on?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing good," Naruto replied grimly. _Well, obviously. _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who's attacking our village?"

Naruto just looked at Sakura with a dark expression on his usual cheerful face. Oh no. Please no. It can't be.

Sakura stared at Naruto. Then she whispered, half afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Sasuke?"

Inner Sakura was pissed. _**No way. You have got to be kidding me. **_

xxxxxx

A few minutes later, Sakura and Naruto were bounding through the trees toward the entrance of Konoha where Naruto had said the fight was taking place. When Sakura got there it seemed as if time had frozen, for herself and for everyone else.

She saw Tsunade standing there with a fearsome look on her face. Jiraiya and Kakashi stood on either side of her in their battle stances. Almost all of the Anbu and jounins were crowded around behind them. Sakura guessed that the chuunins and some of the jounins were in the village escorting the civilians into a safer area. If she had been paying attention she would've also seen Ino standing next to Shikamaru and Neji standing protectively in front of Hinata.

But everything was blocked from her vision except for four ninjas standing in the center of the disorder. Four ninjas with an army of Sound ninja behind them. Four ninjas that she hated with all her might. Four ninjas that made her see red. Four ninjas that she wanted to kill. Especially the leader of the four: Uchiha Sasuke.

Then, very slowly, Sasuke turned toward her and just stared. They both stared at each other for a while, both faces emotionless. Sakura knew that the both of them could go on like this forever but she really didn't want to waste another minute looking at his pathetically beautiful face.

His eyes were still the mysterious pools of ebony they used to be except she could see the underlying hatred in them. Then she remembered why he was here. Sakura had access to the Hokage's library and that included some very important/ secret files.

And she wasn't a genius for nothing. She KNEW. She knew everything. She knew that Madara was still alive. She knew that Itachi had killed his entire family because it was a mission. She knew that Itachi had wanted his brother to kill him.

And she was probably the only one in Konoha who knew besides the fucking Danzou person and the Sandaime's ancient teammates.

But she hadn't known soon enough.

Now that she thought about it, if she had known about all of this before Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, Sasuke wouldn't have left. Then she grimaced inwardly. No, he wouldn't have just left. He would've destroyed the village and THEN left.

_Fucker. _Sakura understood why he would want to destroy Konoha. But why can't he just understand that he's at fault too? Maybe if he hadn't wasted half of his life hunting down his brother and actually decided to research a little, all of this probably wouldn't have happened to him. Imagine living with hate toward the person you used to love the most and then kill that person and THEN find out that you were just muddled up and confused the whole time. Sakura twitched. Forget it. She wanted him OUT.

Sakura just blinked and then glared at him. What she said next shocked everyone, including Sasuke.

"Get out of Konoha, you bastard."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence met her demand. Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes flash with anger and with… shock? It wasn't everyday the Uchiha was shocked by something. But then his eyes narrowed.

"Make me."

Then she lunged.

Well, at least she would have if five strong ninjas hadn't been holding her back. She was in the exact position Neji was in when he tried attacking Hinata during the chuunin exams after she had provoked him in her near-faint state. Except now Neji was also one of the five who was holding her back. She felt Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, Jiraiya, and Naruto stare at her bold move. She tensed and her blood began to boil when she saw Sasuke smirk at her pathetic-ness.

Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "Sakura, you need to leave. Go help the other chuunins. It's too dangerous for you here and Sasuke is your old teammate. You emotions will put this situation in jeopardy."

Sakura glared at her before speaking. "Why is Naruto allowed here then? He was part of Team 7 too, you know. He probably has a more emotional tie to Sasuke than I do. Don't tell me that I'm too weak for this…"

"But you are! Can't you see that? YOU CAN'T DO THIS, SAKURA!" Tsunade's yell was followed by silence. Sakura stared at her, carefully putting on her emotionless mask to cover up the anger she was feeling.

Then she exhaled and looked back up at her teacher.

"I will fight him." Sakura's tone was bitter and sharp. Nothing was going to stop her. **Why are you letting the old hag order you around! Just run out of their hold you idiot! I WANNA FIGHT THAT BASTARD! **Again, Inner Sakura was pissed off.

Tsunade just glared at her pupil and said "Leave now. Or I will punish you."

But Sakura just glared and then ran out of everyone's grasp.

Only to run behind Sasuke. But she wasn't fast enough. She didn't have the speed of light like Sasuke or Naruto. She only had her insane strength but that didn't seem like enough. _Maybe it's time to reveal my true strength_, she thought with a smirk as Sasuke ducked and kicked her in the stomach.

Sakura flew backwards and hit a tree, nearly cracking her spine. Her hangover had disappeared but now this new pain added to her extreme discomfort. She quickly began to heal her bruised back.

There was no way in hell she could beat Sasuke in the body she was in. Sasuke and his three lapdogs were smirking at her while her friends looked at her in horror.

Sakura smirked. _By the time I'm done, Uchiha won't even have any lips to smirk with. _

She stood up stiffly and took two steps forward. Sasuke didn't even move.

She closed her eyes and started rapidly forming seals **(a/n: remember the complicated seal at the beginning of the first chapter? yea, same one here)** and whispered a few words.

All of a sudden, she was surrounded by a pink chakra. The chakra started to whirl around her, forming a tornado-like shape with Sakura as its eye. Sakura could feel the amazement radiating off of the ninjas surrounding her but concentrated on her transformation. She knew that no one could actually see her at the moment because of the chakra but she couldn't wait to see their reaction to her new look. _This is going to be fun._

After what seemed like an eternity, the chakra stopped swirling like mad around her. A figure shrouded in a black cloak stood in the place where Sakura was supposed to be. Everyone tensed, not knowing what was going on.

But everyone could feel the immense power that radiated off of the mysterious ninja. Even Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the amount of chakra and its strength. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing: _is that really Sakura?_

On the other hand, Sakura was inwardly enjoying herself. She walked a few steps forward, everyone tensed, and ripped her cloak off in one fluid movement. Everyone gasped. Well, not everyone. Apparently Uchihas are too noble to gasp. But she could definitely see the shock on his face.

Sakura's originally short pink hair was now waist length and flowing down her back. She kept it up in a ponytail and it was tied with a black hair tie. She was wearing a black, tight, sleeveless tank top with a turtleneck and short black shorts that were skin-tight. And to top it off she wore black gloves on her hands and knee high black boots that were custom made for her so that she could run faster in them. She also had her Konoha headband tied around her upper right arm. Everyone could see the bulging muscles and the strength she held.

But what shocked people the most was how dark and empty her eyes were. They seemed to have gotten ten shades darker than they were a minute ago and one hundred shades darker from when she was a genin.

Sakura was done with everyone staring at her change. She was only focused on the Uchiha.

She smirked dangerously. It seems as if the genjutsu she had placed on herself disguised her true body. Overall she looked very intimidating but at the same time very sexy **(lol xD). **But she had no time to think about horny guys like the shark-looking guy standing next to Sasuke. What was his name? Oh yea, Suigetsu or something…but whatever. This was all about fighting her old teammate who took her heart with him and never gave it back. But she didn't need it anymore. It didn't matter anyway because it was gone forever.

"You ready Sasuke?" Her voice was feather soft but everyone could hear the dangerous venom in her voice.

Sasuke just smirked, got into his fighting stance, and said, "Don't disappoint me."

"Don't underestimate me…," she said in the same voice, while slowly walking towards him.

"…or you will die." Then she disappeared.

xxxxxx

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He had his Sharingan turned on but he still couldn't find her. _What,_ he thought. Then he turned just in time to catch Sakura's leg in her attempt to hit him with a roundhouse kick. His eyes narrowed. She was fast, he'll giver her that.

Sakura hissed when Sasuke caught her leg, but quick as a flash she yanked it out of his grasp and jumped backward. Then she smirked and proceeded to punch the ground, knowing that the Uchiha still had no idea that she had insane strength.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. But then he had to jump back before he was swallowed and crushed by the earth. He heard his teammates cussing and he quickly looked up to see Sakura's triumphant gaze. Since when had the weakest link of his team gotten so strong? He stared unbelieving at Sakura. Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at Sakura and the rest of Konoha.

"Giving up, Uchiha?"

Sasuke just glared at her and said, "You don't understand anything, Haruno. You have no idea why I'm even here to begin with. Just get the fuck out of my way."

Sakura laughed darkly with no trace of humor. "Get out of your way? Keep dreaming. I'm going to protect Konoha at all costs. You're going to have to go through me first."

"That isn't a problem."

Silence. A smirk. A glare. More smirks and glares.

After a moment, Sakura spoke. "You know what? I understand perfectly, Uchiha." Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this.

Sakura continued. "I know exactly what happened with Itachi. I know why he massacred the Uchiha clan. And I also know that Madara is still alive, so to speak." Several gasps were heard when this was said.

Sakura ignored them and continued. "You have a problem Sasuke. The only thing you do when you find something new to hate is direct that hate toward something else. And you know what Sasuke?" Her voiced dropped to a dangerous whisper again.

"You will never find an end to that cycle."

Sasuke's eyes widened. So she really knew? How? And how dare she judge him? But his thoughts were interrupted when Sakura spoke again.

"But now, I'm going to stop it for you. How?" She laughed her dark laugh again. Then she ran toward him again and yelled in a frightening voice…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. After quickly telling his teammates to keep back, he met Sakura in battle. They both fought at an amazing speed, flashing in and out of view from the watching ninja **(a/n: compare their fighting style to Ichigo and Byakuya in Bleach where they're both using flash step)**.

Sasuke was struggling. And that pissed him off more than anything. He NEVER struggled. And now this pink haired freak from his freaking past is beating the shit out of him.

Right now, they were clashing kunais, trying to overpower the other while pushing forward. But Sasuke knew that with immense strength, Sakura could easily overpower him in a second so he quickly jumped back. Sakura stumbled for a second, but not long enough for Sasuke to retaliate. _She's quick_, Sasuke thought.

She rushed forward again. This was hardly enough time for Sasuke to regain his breath. _How much stamina does she have? And she's so fast too! Crap, why am I thinking this? I SHOULD BE THINKING BATTLE STRATEGIES!_

Then Sakura stopped. Everyone stared at her and they could tell that Sakura was planning something. Something eviiillll.

Sakura smirked did a series of seals then muttered under her breath.

"**Sakura Genwaku."** The Cherry Blossom Blinding.

For a moment, all Sasuke could see was white light. Then he found himself surrounded by cherry blossom trees, the petals slowly falling to the ground. _Genjutsu huh? _

He smirked. Too easy. He activated the Sharingan and sent chakra to his senses to dispel the illusion. Then he frowned. Nothing was happening. He was still in the genjutsu. _What the hell?_ He was angry. No, that was an understatement. He was extremely pissed. After all, it wasn't everyday a pink-haired kunoichi could totally own THE Uchiha Sasuke in a fight.

He was stuck. But he could practically hear Tsunade's laughter at him. Why was she laughing? Is this supposed to be funny? He started to glare at the fake trees.

Now, there is absolutely nothing he can do. He figured that much out. Then he heard her laughing. She was softly laughing, her voice enveloping itself around him, coming from everywhere.

"Can't find me, can you? After all, my genjutsu skills surpass all of the genjutsu skills you and your brother have put together. "

Sasuke growled. She was toying with him and he knew it.

"Why don't we stop with the games Sakura? It's not very attractive," he smirked. That would probably get to her.

"I don't give shit about attractiveness. Oh and by the way," she lowered her voice, "you're whole life is a game."

Then she attacked.

The first thing Sasuke felt when he saw a bunch of sakura petals coming at him was complete disbelief. This was the stupid genjutsu ever! She thought she could stop him by attacking him with FLOWERS?!

But then he noticed something. The petals were sharp and could slice through him. Oh shit.

Sasuke ducked and evaded as many as he could but a lot of the petals still met their mark. He finally fell to the ground exhausted. He was cut up from thousands of cuts and bleeding. Also he was running low on chakra.

Pretty soon he was panting and out of breath, not to mention bleeding everywhere.

Sakura laughed and undid the illusion. Sasuke blinked and found himself looking at the forest floor. He grew at angry at Sakura for humiliating him in front of his four teammates, the Sound, and the Rookie 9. Or is it 8? Whatever.

He looked up to see Sakura standing there with her hands on her hips, smirking.

He struggled to stand with the last bit of dignity left in him. But then he did something no one thought he would do. He brought out the cursed seal.

In a second, Sasuke was soon harboring just as much chakra as Sakura with black chakra surrounding him. Sakura's eyes widened infinitesimally.

"So, I see you still like using the little gift your pedophilic teacher gave you. I thought it would've disappeared after the creeper died. Guess not."

Sasuke smirked. "It's useful."

"Che. You can't even win a battle against me without using your own strength. How pathetic Uchiha."

Sasuke gritted his teeth knowing that she was right. Fine, if she wanted to play it that way then he could too.

"Fine. You asked for it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw a different type of Sharingan enter his eyes._ He probably got that after he killed Itachi._

Then Sasuke attacked her with an illusion of his own. However to his utter astonishment, HE ended up feeling his own illusion! In the genjutsu, he was being stabbed over and over again by sharp needles.

After Sasuke struggled to cancel it, he was shocked. _What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke was now beyond pissed off. His teammates were also gasping in shock when they saw Sasuke, once again, lying on the ground, panting like a dog.

Sakura couldn't help it. She laughed long and hard at the pathetic Uchiha.

"Now (haha) wh (haha) who's pa- (haha) pathe- (haha) pathetic now (haha)?!"

Sasuke glared and stood back up.

"What was that?" He asked fiercely. It seemed as if the Konoha ninjas were just as shocked.

Sakura stopped laughing but she was still smirking.

"You're Sharingan is basically useless here Uchiha. My bloodline limit allows me to direct any type of eye-jutsu or bloodline limit attack BACK to the attacker. So if Neji tries to seal my chakra points, I can basically turn that around and seal up HIS chakra points. Oh yea, it can also increase my power and speed ten-fold."

Everyone gasped. That was impossible! How could someone as weak as Haruno possess such a strong bloodline limit? How was she so strong at all?

Just then Sakura eyes pupils changed color. They were now a silver color. Everyone was mesmerized. The silver and green clash made Sakura look even more intimidating and beautiful.

"My bloodline limit is called the **Kasshagan**."

-

-

-

**OMG That was REALLY long. Sry for being so slow! Sry!! im trying to update afap but u kno…I got a mom, and a life…yea…**

**ANYWAY I hoped you guys like it. I actually planned on reaching the end of the battle in this chapter but I thought I'd do that in the next chapter. I'll just leave you guys hanging xD **

**HAHA enjoy the suspense!!! xD wow sakura has a bloodline limit! and now the sharingan's pretty much useless! and she's a genjutsu specialist**

**so….will Sasuke die? will Sakura really kill him? or will Naruto do something? hm… keep wondering ….loll**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS !!! TT__TT **

**thanks guys!! xD L.O.V.E. You!**


End file.
